


The One Where Joey Left

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Inspired by the following : “ By the time you're hearing this, I'll already be gone. ”Basically, Joey left and Chandler is heartbroken.





	The One Where Joey Left

When Chandler entered his apartment, Joey's stuff was gone. All of it. _Gone_. He knew he should've believed him when Joey threatened to leave, but he hadn't and here he was now. Standing alone in an empty apartment, the love of his life gone.

He looked at the answering machine. There was one new message on it. Chandler pressed the button and the message started. His heart tightened at the sound of Joey's voice. He sounded incredibly sad. Chandler knew he was the only one responsible for this.

_Hey, Chandler. It's me, Joey. By the time you're hearing this, I'll be gone._

This was all it said. No goodbye. Just this. Chandler didn't deserve a goodbye, though. Not after what he had done. The message was short, but it still made his guts twist in an uncomfortable manner. He finally had a chance at love and he had found a way to fuck this up. He had made Joey run away.

  
He couldn't sleep that night without Joey's familiar warmth beside him. He kept patting the empty space where Joey used to sleep, hoping that it was just a dream and that Joey hadn't left. But who was he kidding ? What he had done was unforgivable. If this had happened to him, Chandler would have left, too. So he just lay there, in his bed, staring at the ceiling above him, wishing Joey was here to calm his sobs.

He just wished it didn't hurt that much. Now he finally understood why they called it a heartbreak.


End file.
